Bearings of a very great variety of designs, mainly rubber mounts, are used in many different areas to damp vibrations and to absorb forces. For example, they are used to mount parts of the wheel suspension or the drive assemblies in the automobile industry. Depending on the particular application, it is known that the damping action of elastomeric damping members can be additionally supported by hydraulic damping (so-called mass damping). To utilize the amortizing effects generated by the liquid mass, chambers for receiving a fluid damping agent are provided in the elastomeric insert parts and rubber bodies of the bearings. The chambers, whose size and position in the bearing depend on the required coordination, are connected to one another by one or more channels formed in special moldings additionally integrated within the bearing in a flow-conducting manner. Depending on the stress on the bearing, the damping agent is pressed from one chamber into another. Both bearings in which the hydraulic damping is used with respect to forces introduced radially into the bearing and bearings in which mainly the axial damping is supported by the damping fluid have become known in this connection. Bearings in which the amortizing effect of the damping agent in the axial and radial directions is utilized have been known as well.
One example of this is disclosed in DE 41 17 129 A1. The document describes a hydraulically damping bearing with a bearing core, a bearing sleeve surrounding same at a radially spaced location and an elastomer insert arranged between them with two groups of damping agent-filled chambers located one on top of another in the axial direction. Throttling channels, which are led diagonally through the bearing and which connect all chambers to one another, are formed by helical grooves in the outer circumference of the bearing core. Depending on the stress, the damping fluid circulates between the chambers connected to one another. The described embodiment of a bearing thus brings about a hydraulic damping in both the radial and axial directions, but it has a relatively complicated design. As is also known for other bearings according to the state of the art, the elastomeric insert acts as a carrying and hydraulic part at the same time. In light of the fact that the space available for installation is, in general, small, the damping is comparatively weak in the bush area at high static requirements in such bearings.